


April 2016 Drabble

by BigBad_Wolfy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 3 yrs, BVDN, Drabble, F/M, THE 3 yrs, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBad_Wolfy/pseuds/BigBad_Wolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 prompts result in 10 drabbles more or less 100 words. This collection centers around Bulma working car repair and Vegeta interrupting her, because he likes to light her fire. Takes place during "the 3 yrs," because gosh darn it, I love that time period!</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 2016 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-ed. I wanted to share this as is, but I also want to turn it into a full one-shot maybe with smut at the end or almost smut. Leave me a comment and let me know if you like it and would like to see it expanded. Thanks for stopping by and reading!

10 prompts result in 10 drabbles more or less 100 word. This collection centers around Bulma working car repair and Vegeta interrupting her, because he likes to light her fire. I wanted to share this as is, but I also want to turn it into a full one-shot maybe with smut at the end or almost smut. Leave me a review, please, and let me know if you like it and would like to see it expanded. Thanks for stopping by and reading!

  
  


1 Betrayal

She leaned over the gutted car, the sleeves of her grease splotched over-alls rolled up so that she could wriggle her arm down into the narrow space between the firewall and back of the engine block. Her toes balanced on a small step ladder, her hip mashed against the metal rail over the front grill, as she struggled to get her wrench around a bolt she couldn't see.

"Damn it," she grumbled. Why had she promised Yamcha she'd find out what was wrong with his car? It wasn't like she had a lot of free time on her hands. The wrench slipped into place as her mind chewed on his latest betrayal of her trust. That was all the fuel she needed to fire up enough strength to loosen stubborn bolts on a first gen Capsule Corp classic.

  


2 Murder

With the car securely propped up on blocks Bulma could finally see the true culprit behind the old car's trouble. Right in front of her hung the starter, barely hanging on by a tread, bolt threads that was; all 3 bolts that were supposed to keep the starter right where it was supposed to be were loose. Bulma pulled out the bolts with her bare fingers, then scooted out from under the vehicle. She sat up and turned the starter in hand.

"That idiot!" she knew he knew how to maintain an engine himself. Was he so distracted with training that he didn't bother to give the car more than a cursory once over?

"I swear I'm going to murder him before he even has a chance to fight the androids!"

  


3 War Horse

The sun had long set and Yamcha's old battered red War Horse had been put back together, brand new starter securely held in place with tightly torqued bolts. Bulma eyed her phone on the work bench. He could wait 'til tomorrow, she didn't feel the need to call him right now. First she wanted- needed a cold beer before she had to tackle the tedious job of sifting through computer code for the gravity room's latest upgrades.

She grabbed a white and red can from her mini fridge, snapped the top and gulped.

"Your vulgarity knows no bounds, does it Woman?"

Bulma, rolled her eyes, and cocked her hip as she shot the ill-tempered Saiyan a dark look. Yay, just who she wanted to see. Not!

  


4 Warriors

"No, I have not finished anything having to do with the gravity machine," Bulma stated after a long moment of being eyed by the Saiyan leaning in the doorway of her workshop.

A single dark brow lifted upon Vegeta's stoic face.

"I wish I had just ignored you meat-headed warriors and went ahead with my own plans to wipe out Gero!" Bulma gulped another swallow, fighting the urge to slam her can down on the work bench. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Have it your way, see if I care if you all get yourselves killed."

She went on, and on. It was amusing how she got herself worked up like that. It was why he always found himself making up reasons to come see her. She was- entertaining, something bright in his normally dull, dark world.

  


5 Winter

She was the spring thaw to his winter's heart. Not that you could get him to say such a thing or even recognize what was happening to him. All he knew was he wanted to be around her.

Vegeta had stood there until she stopped ranting. Bulma set her empty beer down, ready to put away all the tools she had pulled out during car repair, but, it was too quiet. She turned around to face him. He was as readable as Chinese algebra.

"What?" Bulma blinked, suddenly self-conscious. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

His silent gaze penetrated her right through her dingy cover-alls, leaving her feeling naked and exposed.

Vegeta smirked, and it sent an involuntary shiver down her back.

This silly little woman paid absolutely no heed to his promise of death if she interfered with his upcoming battle.

  


6 Clans

He had no doubt she could come up with a plan to eliminate Gero. Having spent the last year at Capsule Corp he was witness to her mechanical and engineering genius. Having seen her face death by Freeza and accept it then push it to the back of her mind just so she could capture the thrill of seeing him just once proved she was brave. Nonetheless, she had to have known her physical limits. Her acting despite said limits made her a bit foolish.

Bulma drew her brows up, but turned her attention away from him, confused by his soundless observation. She gathered up wrenches, and placed them back into the appropriate drawers.

"If you were a Saiyan, I wonder, to which clan would you belong." He mused aloud, breaking the silence.

  


7 Crow

His question caught her off guard. He wasn't in the habit of revealing his background. She gathered up a handful of sockets, and plunked them back into their holders, in order of size.

"Saiyan's had clans?" she tested the waters with what she hoped was a non-threatening inquiry.

"12." He answered, without pause. He pushed himself off the door way and sauntered toward her workbench; sinewy, lithe, not a single wasted movement. He picked up a missed socket, its chrome finish flashed in the bright shop lights.

"Of course, you wouldn't belong to the elite clan, my own," he said, as smug as rooster who believed his crow alone raised the sun.

  


8 White Wolf

She bristled.

Ah, he thought, there it was again.

Her fist clenched around the remaining sockets in her hand, the other hand shot out, index finger drawn. "I'll have you know the briefs are the crème de la crème of Earth's society!"

"Society? I have yet to see anything resembling a true high class culture on this back water planet." Vegeta tossed the lone socket into the air and caught it again. "If a vulgar wolf of woman is the epitome of Earth's culture I would hate to see the opposite end."

He tossed the socket, and caught it again, "Never mind, I have; but I'd rather not speak of that clown right now."

  


9 Red Woman

"Wolf! Vulgar?" Bulma slammed down the remaining sockets, her cheeks slashed in angry red, her pulse pounding out storm. Where the hell did he come off with such accusations?

Vegeta smirked, inwardly, as he focused his attention on the shiny socket. Her ire fed him, and he lapped up every bit of it, hungrily like the wolf he accused her of being.

"Yes, wolf woman." He drew his gaze away from the small tool to look her in the eyes, "were you not the one coming on to me, like a red woman of the night, after only the second time we had met?"

That dark gaze of his pinned her. Her own blues flashed from anger to recognition and she couldn't help but blush. Yeah, so what if she thought he was hot?

  


10: One throne

When he wasn't being a complete asshole he was pretty darn hot. Admitting that thought to herself made her skin prickle under her coveralls. All of his features screamed regal, refinement, and royalty. Contrary to that, however, he did not look like he would be at home sitting on a throne delegating and politicking. His movement and manner showed he was every bit the warrior he boasted he was. His every verbal lash and barb proved he had a biting and often dark sense of humor. Ugh, and very little tolerance for those he felt were beneath him. She had a sneaking suspicion though that he got a kick out of intentionally baiting her. That had to have been what he was doing now.

"So I have eyes," she stomped up to him and grabbed the socket out of his hands. He let her. "When I see a hot hunk of man meat I'm not going to ignore it."

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up, his eyes going wide as he muttered her words, " _Man meat?_ "


End file.
